They Come Home
by rose lea
Summary: I put it pg-13 coz of some bad language (u no, blood and ashes, the sorts of cursing that elayne loves to hear!) its basically what i think would happen if they returned home, with a few friends, and no perrin, coz he's busy looking for faile, elyas mache
1. Default Chapter

*Egwene*  
  
As Egwene formed the weaves for Traveling, she looked around and the people accompanying her home. She wanted to know so much if her father was still Mayor of the Two Rivers, and how her friends families were. She was nervous, and was showing it, which was strange for any Aes Sedai, and CERTAINLY strange for the Amyrlin Seat! She searched the faces of the people that were coming with her, and she tried to see if they were feeling as bad as she was. Aviendha, Min and Elayne ahd similar expressions, they were to meet the people that their love Rand had grown up with. Rand however, was the picture of calm. Although his face held no emotion, as was normal for him, his hands were unconciously rubbing the branded herons on his palms. His Aes Sedai were looking at him, and Egwene guessed that they could feel him throught the Warder bond. Egwene knew how they felt, sharing the same sensations with her husband Gawyn. Now that she had bonded him as her Warder, she knew how much he loved her. She looked over at him, and he smiled nervously at her. Little did he know that she was with his child, and that Min had told her that her son would be the strongest Asha'man since Rand...the Dragon Reborn. She still had trouble thinking of him that way. Egwene was not only worried about how her family would react to her being Aes Sedai, let alone the runaway Aes Sedai's Amyrlin Seat. And being married to her Warder, who was Crown Prince of the Sword! She was terrified about how Tam al'Thor would react to his adopted son being the Dragon Reborn, prophecied to break the world yet again, and to fight the Dark One at Shayol Ghul. She then searched Mat's face for any emotion...he was obviously worried, and he was absently caressing the medallion around his neck. Elayne would love to get her hands on that medallion, and see what type of angreal it was, maybe a ter'angreal, or even a sa'angreal! but also, maybe it was neither...back to Mat. His new wife Tuon, said to be the Daughter of the Nine Moons, the Princess of the Seanchan, clung to him. her hair had grown back now, and was almost al long as Egwene's herself. But now, she must form the gateway, and see what it would bring. The circle of bright white opened, and they stepped through. She had wanted the Gateway to open in an empty paddock near Tam al'Thors farm, but looking around, it didn't look the same as she remembered. She could see buildings changed everywhere. She knew that the Two Rivers had changed from her visits to itel'aran'rhiod/i, but not this much. She didn't know how to react. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all... 


	2. Welcoming

* Mat *  
  
As the others walked through the gateway, Mat hesitated. The dice were rolling in his head again. He wished they'd stop, but they never did, not until something big had happened. The last time that they had rolled was when he had met Tuon. That was certainly a large event, although it had puzzled him greatly at the time. Now that they were married he could no longer look at the serving women, but Tuon more than replaced them. He still gambled his money at dice a lot, but as usual he won a lot. He had been attacked a few days ago, one certainly upset gambler had said he was a darkfriend, also saying that Mat had the Dark One's own luck, and had pulled out a dagger and slashed Mat across the chest. Admittedly he had only ruined one of the old tunics that Mat had worn before becoming Tylins pretty, and he no longer wore those clothes, except to go gambling.  
He turned around. There, creeping through the trees was Elyas Machera, Perrin's wolf-brother. (sorry guys, I dunno if mat and rand knew elyas, but for the sake of this they do.) Mat knew that he hadn't heard Elyas, but he had somehow sensed him. Maybe Perrin's hearing was rubbing off on him. Elyas joined them, muttered a few words, all that Mat could understand was "…see…wolf-brother's…birthplace..", but Rand nodded and gestured for Elyas to join them. When they were through the gateway that Egwene had made, he looked around. He had expected change, but not this much. The paddock they had Traveled to used to be far from the outskirts of the Two Rivers, but now it seemed that buildings reached almost to where Rand and Tam had lived.   
They journeyed to where the roads seemed to be. Mat looked around, registering the foreign place within his mind. He could almost recognize it, and then he realized. The memories he had, the memories of other people, people long dead. They knew this place. It was Manetheren. It was obviously a lot more up to date, and looked a lot like Caemlyn, now that he thought of it, but it was certainly Manetheren. He turned his eyes to where the town used to be, and he could see Perrins banner, and also the flag of Manetheren. The journeyed to the center of the city, not a small village any longer, but a full city. They found Egwene's fathers inn, and walked through the doors.  
____ al'Vere looked up, and the dice rolling stopped in Mat's head. He stood up, ran to hug Egwene, noticed the Amyrlin's stole on her shoulders, saw Nyneave with the hardest man he had ever seen and they were looking at each other lovingly. Then he noticed that Elayne, Nyneave and Egwene had Aes Sedai rings. Then he realized that there were other people in the room. Mat, with his medallion and Olver in tow, holding onto Tuon. Elyas with his bright yellow eyes, but he didn't mind that as he had known of Perrin's eyes also. Then he saw Rand. He called out to Tam al'Thor before he noticed that Rand had hardened and was no longer himself. He then saw the branded herons in his palms and the golden dragons on his arms. Tam walked in, noticed the same things as ____ with a quicker result. He called out to his adopted son, "You are the Dragon Reborn!" and ran screaming. Rand turned to the others and said quietly, "Well, that's not the homecoming I expected, but it's suitable." He turned, walked out, and Traveled, leaving the others to explain to ____.  
  
  
Note- I don't know Egwene's father's name, it's been so long since I've read the first book. So it is replaced by ____. Sorry.  
Please please please R/R!!! 


	3. The final way.

*Elayne*  
  
This is my first time visiting the Two Rivers and it has already gone wrong. I can feel Rand through the bond, and I feel his pain. It was terrible for his father to act that way. Rand can feel now...I think Cadsuane's job has been done for her, even though it was done in a horrible way. The Two Rivers is not what I expected it to be. When I was a child I learnt that it was a small town, and its main income came from tabac. Now there was tile and many other things coming from this 'small town'. It was a large city now, almost as big as Caemlyn itself. It deserved to be though, Min had told her that Perrin would raise Manetheren from the grave, and that he would be King of Manetheren, with Faile. 'I must tell Perrin that Faile will come out of her kidnapping fine, and that she will be with child soon after. His child of course.' He would not accept being told that he would rule Manetheren...he had enough trouble being called Lord Perrin Goldeneyes, imagine what he would be like, being called Your Highness and King Perrin! Aviendha was crying, and it was bad for her to be crying, knowing how she felt about shame and toh. After they had explained why they had returned, Tam al'Thor had come back and they had to explain again. He had not reacted well. He fainted, unconcious, after screaming that they were all lies and that Rand cannot die without seeing him. ____ al'Vere had told them not to heal him awake, though it would've been no use trying. Nyneave hadn't accompanied them, and Aviendha, Egwene and herself had barely and Talent in healing. Though they did have their own Talents. Egwene had read Tam's dreams, and told them that he was going mad with greif. Elayne, Aviendha and Min could do nothing, and were sorry for it. It could not be helped though, it was a sad day, but they had other things to do. They carried on with their jobs here, and left. Fin.  
  
-sorry bout the crappy ending, i just couldnt think of anything better than that.... 


End file.
